<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Brother in Law by Tianasina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005698">The Brother in Law</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tianasina/pseuds/Tianasina'>Tianasina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fable 3 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Friendships, Family, Family Feels, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:15:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tianasina/pseuds/Tianasina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan muses on his Brother's husband as well as his own relationship with his brother, The King.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hero of Brightwall &amp; Original Character(s), Hero of Brightwall/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Brother in Law</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A/N: Stuck in ISO, so I'm replaying Fable 3. This came to me, I hope you enjoy it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don't own Fable 3</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brother in Law</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Logan sat on the bench near his mother's tomb, a cool breeze passed him, easing the intensity of the sun. It was hot, as though his brother had brought the Auroran weather back with him- he wondered morbidly, if the weather would entice the crawler to come sooner. He hoped not, they needed all of the time that they could get.</p>
<p>He was brought from his musings at the sound of rambunctious laughter. He looked over to the fountain and was met with the sight of his brother's husband- the new prince consort. He watched as the man threw his head back, his laughter seemingly getting louder. Why had his brother picked such a man? Such a <em>low</em><span> man. It wasn't that Logan had a problem with his brother marrying a man, though he had been shocked at the revelation- he had thought that the boy had been in a relationship with that Elise girl, apparently not.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>The man let out another laugh and said something in his low-class, </span>
  <em>barman</em>
  <span>, accent that Logan had trouble understanding- something about the hedges. Logan watched the man as he stood with slouched posture, his hands resting on the apron that he chose to wear everywhere, despite being in a better social position now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan frowned and continued to observe the man, why had his brother chosen him? His brother, Alex was quiet and relaxed where as this man was loud and, in Logan's opinion, obnoxious. They just didn't make sense together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why him? Why not someone a little less... slummy? At this point Logan would have preferred his brother to be in a relationship with Saker, or that soldier, Finn, at least they kept mostly to themselves and away from Logan. Though even they were similar to the barman, Paddy his mind supplied, so why would he prefer them to him? Something about Paddy just rubbed him the wrong way he supposed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How had his brother met the man? He knew that Walter had taken the boy to places that were less than savoury, but he hadn't expected his brother to actually tie himself to someone fro the slums. Logan resisted the urge to flinch as the man let out another laugh. </span>
  <em>Why </em>
  <span>were all people from the slums so loud? Why had his brother moved this person into the castle? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan frowned. In the end it didn't matter. His brother had </span>
  <em>
    <span>chosen</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> to marry the barman and had chosen to move him into the castle. His brother was the king now, and Logan had no right to complain about any concerns that he may have. Especially since he did not </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span>to be in control of any decisions anymore. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>“<span>Hello there Logan.” Logan jumped at the sound of his name. He looked up and saw the very object of his musings standing before him. </span></p>
<p>“<span>Erm,” he smiled awkwardly. “Good day, Patrick.”</span></p>
<p>“<span>Eh,” Paddy waved his hand dismissively. “It's just Paddy,” he did not notice, or ignored, Logan's discomfort and sat down beside him. “Me mum had to raise six of us, we didn't get fancy names, we got whatever she felt like at the time- I got better than my sister though.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Logan was not sure what prompted him, but he raised a brow and said. “Oh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Paddy nodded. “Yeah, she got 'Biddy',” Paddy let out a soft chuckle. “she wasn't a favourite.” he went silent and Logan thought, fleetingly, that the discussion was over. He should have known better, after the brief minutes of silence Paddy continued. “Alex was devastated, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan was shocked at the sound of his brother in law's voice. The man sounded, almost normal, the awful inflection in his accent was gone. If he did not know to the contrary, he would almost believe that Paddy had not come from a tavern- but he knew the truth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned his head to the man and almost jumped as their eyes locked. Paddy's blue eyes seemed to be searching, for what, Logan did not know but he had to resist the urge to shy away from the other man. As he looked away and forced his focus on a nearby bush, Paddy's words seemed to finally sink in. Logan frowned, one did not need to be a genius to know what the man was talking about.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>I was unnecessarily cruel to him,” Logan began. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, his hands hung limply as he thought about what to say. “I should not have made him choose, I was... angry...”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Paddy nodded beside him and leaned back into the chair. He rested his elbows on the seats back and tilted his head back to look up at the sky. Logan glanced at him through he corner of his eyes, his brother in law seemed to be thinking, a thoughtful expression on his face that seemed foreign. Logan had not seen the other man so serious before, he wondered if this more serious side was what his brother had seen in him- while Logan did not find the man attractive, he could certainly see what his brother might have been drawn to, looking at the man beside him now. </span>
</p>
<p>“<span>I met him in Brightwall,” Paddy began, he didn't look at Logan, he continued to stare at the blue sky. “He seemed cool, aloof at first, only came to the pub to meet with Walter. Then he started to help out around the town, got to know us better... the other's came to my pub every night, talking about him... I'd only met him in passing a few time, a wave here, a nod there... I was </span><em>intrigued </em><span>by him.” he chuckled.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Logan was momentarily taken aback by Paddy's use of the word 'intrigued', he had not thought the man educated, or eloquent, enough to know, let alone </span>
  <em>use</em>
  <span>, words like that. He wondered if this was one of the reasons why his brother was so enamoured with the ex-barman. The man was full of surprises, eloquence being one of them. </span>
</p>
<p>“<span>Then one day,” Paddy carried on. “He turns up to the pub, looking pretty rough and beat up- Alex had taken on Saker, and won.” </span></p>
<p>
  <span>Logan watched as a the man tilted his head to the side, as though in thought, a tender smile taking his face. Logan had seen Saker a few times since his brother had become king, the man was a large as ever and seemed to take delight in taunting him over his demotion from king. Logan wished that he had been there to see his brother beat the man. </span>
</p>
<p>“<span>He stayed up all night, buying people drinks and laughing with the people... he had been wonderful to watch...” Logan looked up to see Paddy smiling. “When everyone else had left, he stayed behind and helped me pack away. We talked while... he... he talked about Elise and the choice that he was made to make- his reasons for helping people.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Logan inwardly flinched at the memory. He regretted the decision that he had made all of those months ago. He had been angry and had acted like a fool. He clasped his hands together in front of him between his knees. He looked at his intertwined fingers. Everything was his fault, he had tried to help everyone, but in the end he had failed, those he had wanted to protect, had instead turned on him, </span>
  <em>had stood against him</em>
  <span>... not that he blamed them.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>We ended up asleep on the floor- when we woke the next day... he asked me on a date... and then, well, here we are.” Paddy shrugged. “I didn't think I'd ever end up here, strange how life works out, 'ey?”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Poignant. Logan nodded. “I must know,” he began quietly. When Paddy nodded in prompting, he continued. “Just what did my brother see in you? What started it??”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Paddy laughed, causing the other to jump. “I don't know!” he chuckled. “But I thank the gods above every day that I have a place in his heart!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His words caused Logan to flinch. He wished that he could go back, change something, anything, that would give him a place in his brother's heart again. But those days were long gone, burned by himself. There was no going back now. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was silence, the only sound the inane chatter of the nobility wandering the grounds, before Paddy spoke again- as though going any longer than a few minutes without saying something would do him some great harm. “He loves you, you know?” Logan's eyes shot open. “He's just hurting... and struggling- I do what I can, but...” Paddy patted the other on the back. “He needs 'is family, you know? Maybe you should talk to him?” he hummed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan lifted his head to look up at the other. If his eyes stung red, Paddy was kind enough not to say anything. Instead, the ex-barman smile, patted his back again, and rose to stand. “Well, I better go, got to see what our little crazies are up to.” he smiled fondly as he spoke of his adopted children. “Maybe think about it, eh?” he nodded at the other, one last time, before walking off to find his children.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan frowned thoughtfully as he watched the mans retreating back. The man was surprisingly wise, and Logan felt bad about the way that he had thought about him. He would endeavour to treat the man with more kindness, and to be a little less judgemental of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caught in his thoughts, he did not notice the person walking to him, and as such, he jumped as a figure sat beside him. He looked beside him and was met with the sight of his brother. His brother was staring out at the nobles who were listening to some story that Paddy was telling. This time, when the man laughed, Logan did not feel his usual revulsion.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>That's quite a man you married...” Logan said quietly.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>His brother, Alex, smiled and nodded. “He is.”</span>
</p>
<p>“<em>He loves you, you know?” </em><span>Logan remembered his previous converation.</span></p>
<p>“<em>He's just hurting... and struggling- I do what I can, but...” </em><span> He eyed his brother. He knew the pressures of ruling the kingdom. More than that, he knew the pressure of having to worry about the Crawler. It's presence constantly at the back of your mind. Gnawing at your every thought.</span></p>
<p>“<em>He needs 'is family, you know? Maybe you should talk to him?” </em><span>He cleared his throat, causing his brother to look at him. Logan tried not to stare at the dark rings lining his brothers eyes. </span></p>
<p>“<span>Would you?” he started, his heart aching at the hopeful expression that too his brother's face. “Would you care for a game of Chess?” He was going to do his best, he would not let his brother down.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>The warmest and most wonderful smile took his brother's face and in that moment, Logan knew. He knew that he would do anything to keep that smile on his face. Even if it meant taking on the crawler himself, he needed to do this, for his brother and for himself.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>I'd like that Logan.” His brother replied.</span></p>
<p>“<span>I'd like that too.” Logan smiled.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Something short and sweet, I hope that you liked it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Let me know!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>